This invention is generally concerned with portable sheet feeding apparatus including structure for facilitating the use and operation thereof in a wide variety of applications.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No, 4,512,562, it is known in the art to provide sheet transporting apparatus including a frame for supporting the various components thereof, including an elongate, rectangularly-shaped, upper wall having opposed ends, and a plurality of belts which are looped about the upper wall to provide a corresponding number of belt runs which extend between the opposite ends of the upper wall and are disposed in overlying relationship therewith, and a motor connected to a plurality of roller engaging the belts for movement thereof. Moreover, as discussed in the '562 patent, it is known to provide structure for detecting the presence or absence of sheets fed to the belts and to adjust the belt speeds in response thereto to conform the belt speed to that of the sheets fed thereto. On the other hand, the '562 patent is silent regarding the provision of structures which enhance the versatility of the apparatus for use in combination with different types of sheet processing structures. Accordingly:
an object of the invention is to provide improved portable sheet feeding apparatus;
another object is to provide portable sheet transporting apparatus including a frame, and including sheet sensing structure removably attachable in various positions on the frame to accommodate use of the apparatus with different sheet processing structures;
another object is to provide portable sheet transporting apparatus which includes a frame and a plurality of sheet feeding belts, and includes a sheet receiving tray removably attachable to the frame for location at either of the opposite ends of the apparatus for guiding sheets fed to the frame into engagement with the belts;
another object is to provide portable sheet transporting apparatus including a frame and a plurality of sheet feeding belts, and including a sheet stacking tray removably attachable to the frame for location at either of the opposite ends of the frame for stacking sheets fed thereto by the belts; and
another object is to provide portable sheet transporting apparatus including a control circuit for facilitating the use of the apparatus with different sheet processing structures.